


L'entre 2 mondes - [O.S]

by MamzellePaPs



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzellePaPs/pseuds/MamzellePaPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est dit que parfois , des âmes sœurs se rencontrent au mauvais endroit , au mauvais moment mais ce que l'on nomme communément « Fatum » : le destin ou d'autres forces peuvent leur donner un petit coup de pouce et réunir les fantômes égarés et l'amour de leur vie dans une autre …</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'entre 2 mondes - [O.S]

' Cause every story has a beginning, a middle, and end ,  
i'm stuck on chapter one ...

Parce que chaque histoire a un début, un milieu et une fin,  
je suis bloqué sur le premier chapitre …

Ryan O'Shaughnessy - First Kiss

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

« Pourquoi , non mais pourquoi maintenant ! »

Diable , après plus de six mois de chasteté forcée, alors que ce soir un superbe athlète musclé et bronzé rencontré dans un bar venait de m'inviter dans sa suite pour bavarder ( et plus si affinité …) voilà qu'une nouvelle mission me tombait dessus .  
Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas droit à une soirée de répit ?  
Enfin répit , ce qualificatif ne pouvait certainement pas coller avec le spécimen que j'allais laisser sur le carreau ce soir et cela sans même avoir pu goûter à un seul délice de ces splendides attributs masculins que j'avais juste devant les yeux .

« Non mais vraiment , il n'y a pas de justice ... »  
Je pestais silencieusement tout en me dégageant de l'étreinte de mon apollon, m'excusant encore à demi-mot de le planter là et je reculais vers la sortie, dépitée .  
Des picotement caractéristiques de plus en plus vifs commençaient à se faire sentir le long de mes bras , mes reins et les battements de mon cœur s'affolaient .  
« Ouach , c'est puissant comme signal cette fois.» songeai-je .  
Cette affaire risquait vraiment d'être sérieuse .

Alors que j'avais promis à mon cavalier de le revoir très vite , que j'avais dévalé les deux étages comme si le diable était à mes trousses , me voilà maintenant qui traversais le hall de l'hôtel .  
Je remarquais qu'au fur et à mesure de ma descente , j'en étais arrivée à bouillir littéralement sous mes vêtements et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ; cette âme en peine devait être fichtrement perturbée …

Une nouvelle secousse m'agita et telle une lame de feu plus puissante qu'à l'accoutumée , elle cingla ma colonne de long en large , un rappel à l'ordre tel un coup de fouet vengeur.  
« Oh hé ca va Casper , j'arrive hein , y'a pas le feu au lac ! »  
L'air ahuri du portier m'indiqua que je m'étais exprimée sans nul doute à haute voix .  
En voilà un qui devait sans nul doute me prendre (lui aussi) pour une folle .

« Folle moi ? Ne vous y trompez pas … »

J'étais l'héritière d'un don très précieux selon ma grand-mère , de celle qui aide les errants en souffrance à quitter l'entre deux monde comme je me plaisais à le nommer et à rejoindre celui des esprits en paix .  
Oui , je suis ce qu'on qualifierait dans le métier vulgairement de « médium » et les fantômes en perdition sont pour moi comme qui dirait mes … clients .

Mon nom est Kate Mac-Garrett , bienvenue à vous dans mon univers !

 

L'air était lourd et chargé d'humidité , je manquais de suffoquer alors que le premier coup de tonnerre d'une longue série ébranla le ciel et que des éclairs zébraient sans faillir le plafond étoilé .  
Diable , je détestais les orages et celui ci promettait d'être passablement violent .  
Tandis que de grosse gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient sur le pare brise , je me garais devant la maison , je n'avais pas de sitôt mis un pied dehors que c'était maintenant de véritables trombes d'eaux qui s'abattaient sur moi .  
Mes escarpins s'enfoncèrent misérablement dans la boue pendant que je me dirigeais péniblement vers le porche , je pestais .  
« Maudite ! J'étais maudite ce soir à n'en plus douter. »

Transie et trempée, aveuglée par les gouttes de pluies qui ruisselaient sur mes joues, je refermais la porte d'entrée sur une nouvelle rafale de vent particulièrement violente qui secouait les arbres aux alentours .  
Décidément, la nuit promettait d'être longue et fastidieuse …  
Coté physique , j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et un véritable incendie courrait tout le long de mon épiderme .  
Ma bouche devenait horriblement pâteuse , douloureuse et avancer devenait de plus en plus pénible , je me doutais que mes pieds ne me porteraient bientôt plus .  
Nul doute, j'approchais du but et l'objet de ce tourment allait bientôt apparaître devant moi .

Posé sur la table , un petit tas de papier jauni attira mon attention, j'hésitais. Il n'était pas là ce matin , c'est certain .  
Parfois , il arrivait que des objets du passé suivent leur propriétaires , une sorte de fiche de renseignement sur le passé des esprits très utile aux médiums et ces détails avaient leur importance dans la quête que poursuivait les gens de notre famille .  
« Merci » murmurai-je doucement en me rappelant que ma grand-mère m'avait toujours appris à être reconnaissante de ces offrandes venues de nulle part .  
Je tendis la main pour m'en saisir , les feuilles crissèrent sous mes doigts et je lus attentivement la première .

Notre tâche sur terre était simple m'avait apprise mon aïeule, notre don nous servait à guider les esprits vers la sortie , les diriger lorsqu'ils étaient coincés entre notre monde et le leur .  
Ce don était familial , sautant quelques générations ça et là mais les femmes étaient principalement choisies chez les Mac-Garrett ; des règles simples régissaient cette responsabilité et je me les récitais mentalement .  
En premier lieu , surtout , ne jamais divulguer à quiconque notre don cela pouvait perturber les gens et nos relations , par contre il était essentiel de ne jamais approfondir celles avec les esprits au risque de se fâcher avec des forces qui selon ma grand-mère n'étaient pas particulièrement sympathique .  
Il était très important de ne jamais ignorer les appels et leur signal sous peine de garder des séquelles irrémédiables des brûlures et autres réjouissances du même acabit qui en découlaient car ça , croyez moi , personne ne tenterait le coup , ça faisait un mal de chien …  
Très important aussi : ne jamais jouer au "poker" menteur avec Casper et ses amis , paraît-il qu'ils se fâcheraient méchamment et ruineraient la mission si on leur racontait des bobard ( personne n'avait osé jamais le faire d'ailleurs depuis des siècles selon grand-ma'… ) donc seule la vérité devait sortir de notre bouche en toute circonstance quand vous êtes en compagnie d'un être « surnaturel »  
Enfin , la dernière règle et soit dit en passant , c'était la plus importante selon ma grand-mère : il ne fallait jamais toucher un esprit !  
" Ne t'y risque jamais ma petite ! " m'avait toujours clamé mon ancêtre et j'avais toujours scrupuleusement respecté cette clause même si la curiosité me démangeait ..

Je secouais la tête , bon , il fallait agir vite , trouver ce qui clochait et permettre au fantôme de retrouver son chemin .  
« Et toi de retourner à tes occupations ... » ricanai-je .

Étrangement , le nom et les photos avait été comme gommé de ces vieilles coupures de presse que je tenais entre mes doigts , mais pour l'essentiel de ce que je pouvais en lire et en comprendre en parcourant les articles , ce type ( car c'était bien d'un homme dont il s'agissait ) était un pseudo-mondain et «véritable bourreau des cœurs » .  
Une phrase entourée de rouge sur l'une des feuilles tirée d'une interview me sauta aux yeux et fit petit à petit son chemin jusque dans mon cerveau .  
« … Allons , vous me feriez croire que le sexe n'est pas l'essentiel d'une vie , Suzie ? Non , désolé , je ne crois pas en l'amour , ce sentiment c'est une idée totalement stupide et … »

Je ne crois pas en l'amour …  
Non , ne me dites pas que la mission était de persuader ce type que les relations amoureuse ne se limitaient pas qu'au sexe ?  
Je levai les yeux au ciel .

\- « C'est une blague dites moi là-haut ? Non mais je ne vois pas comment moi , Kate Mac-Garrett, vous savez , celle qui rêve depuis plus de six mois d'un orgasme cataclysmique avec autre chose que le vibromasseur que je garde dans mon tiroir , je pourrais persuader cet esprit qu'il y autre chose que le sexe dans une relation ? » déclarai-je tout haut dans la cuisine .

Cuisine que je croyais vide ...  
Inévitablement , elle ne l'était plus du tout lorsque je sentis l'air frais contre mon dos et la pression qui m'habitait retomber comme un soufflé .

\- « Effectivement , comment vas tu faire dis moi ? » murmura une voix rauque et velouté .  
Je sursautai avant de pivoter lentement et celui que je vis me coupa le souffle et me ramena des années en arrière .  
Oh cet esprit était bel et bien un homme , croyez moi , impossible de se tromper et comme tous les fantômes il avait gardé les traits d'un être humain , de plus cet humain à l'origine était vraiment séduisant et comble de malheur , je le connaissais bien , même trop bien ...

Edward Cullen .  
Des cheveux cuivrés , une ligne viril qui s'étendait de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce petit sourire en coin irrésistible , si familier qui s'étalait face à mes yeux .  
Et que dire de ces long cils courbés qui ombrageaient des yeux noirs de jais habituels aux esprits . Je me mis à interroger mes souvenirs sur leur couleur originelle tandis que lui me détaillait avec la même insistance .  
Presque vingt années s'étaient écoulées mais je me surprenais encore à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures comme avant , détaillant chaque point .

Des épaules larges , un torse bien développé et magnifiquement dessiné que je devinais sous un tee-shirt immaculé , d'étroites hanches et ces jambes interminables moulées dans un jeans griffé …

Les souvenirs affluaient et inutile de se leurrer , des années après , l'abstinence aidant , j'étais toujours envoutée  
Comble de l'ironie , cet enfoiré le savait aussi ...  
« La quintessence masculine dont la simple vue pouvait procurer une jouissance proche de l'orgasme » songeai-je en me remémorant ce que de nombreuses filles du lycée disaient de lui à l'époque .  
( oui et à l'occasion pense à essuyer le filet qui te coule le long du menton , ma fille me dis je )

« Tu rêves du septième ciel depuis six mois si j'ai bien compris Kate ?  
Sa voix baissa d'un octave pour se faire caressante et il se rapprocha de moi .  
« Voyons , que désires tu ? un orgasme voluptueux , doux et long dans ton lit douillet ou une partie de jambe en l'air torride sur cette table de cuisine ? » suggéra-t-il en détachant chaque mot , un large sourire aux lèvres .

Je restai pantoise .  
Être sevrée de sexe depuis si longtemps et se voir servir un tel Apollon sur un plateau …  
Que faire ? Répondre par l'affirmative en hochant la tête comme un crétin de chien à l'arrière d'une voiture , le supplier de me prendre ici même et toute la nuit s'il le voulait ? Ou alors fuir à toutes jambes comme si le diable était à mes trousses ?  
Malheur , j'en aurais hurlé de frustration ...

En tout cas , l'attraction semblait réciproque et je m'en étonnai . Edward Cullen ne s'intéressait pas à moi durant notre jeunesse pourtant , me fuyant comme si j'avais la peste ou autre *  
Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais vu un tel désir dans les yeux d'un esprits errant et inutile de se leurrer , un signe de ma part et il mettrait sa menace à exécution ( mais pouvais je lui donner ce nom ? )  
Comble de malheur , toucher un esprit était rigoureusement proscrit mais cette règle me semblait à présent si aberrante.  
Je m'appliquai désespérément à rester de marbre alors que mon esprit, lui, me hurlait de laisser ce bel Adam avec son physique de dandy insolent me croquer tel un fruit bien mûr .  
Une question qui me brulait pourtant les lèvres jaillit d'entre elles :

« Pardonne moi mais depuis quand es-tu ainsi coincé entre les deux mondes , Edward ? » demandai-je en reculant de quelques pas .  
Il hésita , sembla réfléchir et dans un souffle me glissa : « Un peu plus d'un an … »

Quoi , un an ! C'était impossible ! Comment un esprit pouvait-il demeurer ainsi sans parvenir à quitter le monde des vivants ?  
Il était le premier fantôme à être rester si longtemps … entre deux mondes .

 

« Oh , au fait , Kate , je dois te préciser que … je refuse de traverser ! » m'annonça-t-il avec un immense sourire . 

\--------------------------

'I fear real danger ,this world aint't simple but I'm strong, I know how to get out  
'Cause it's love, real simple and that's how it works

Je crains vraiment le danger ,ce monde n'est pas simple mais je suis forte, je sais comment m'en sortir  
Parce que c'est l'amour, vraiment simple

Selah Sue -This World

 

\------------------------------

 

J'avais erré depuis si longtemps que je me demandais quand , comment et surtout qui pourrait relever le défi et résoudre leur impossibilité à me faire trouver la « paix ».  
Oh , non pas que je souhaitais me rendre là bas de si tôt , j'avoue que je m'amusais beaucoup de cette situation , j'avais peut-être cessé de respirer mais pas de vivre .  
L'existence en tant que fantôme avait ma foi ses bon côtés mais si j'avais su que c'était elle l'élue, j'aurais mis bien moins de temps à venir la rencontrer …

Et puis d'abord , comment aurais-je pu deviner que c'était une femme à qui j'aurais affaire ? La plupart des médiums de ma connaissance étaient des hommes alors au final, savoir que c'était une femme qui allait s'occuper de moi et tenter de me faire traverser m'avait pour le moins «emballé».

Il était dit dans l'entre-monde qu'un lien particulier s'établissait aussitôt qu'un esprit rencontrait son médium , je pouvait sans nul doute le certifier mais là cela dépassait l'entendement car entre nous ce lien était plus qu'intense , à la limite voire explosif .  
Oui , il y avait un avantage à être aussi proche de son médium , cela permettait de percevoir la moindre de ses émotions et chez Kate à mon plus grand plaisir , cela tourbillonnait pas mal de ce coté là .

Connecté à la jeune femme dès les premières manifestations physiques qu'elle avait ressenti , j'avais jubilé de son irritation d'avoir été dérangée .  
Savoir ensuite que ma belle s'apprêtait à passer une soirée en galante compagnie , ressentir sa déception de ne pouvoir conclure son intermède pour venir « s'occuper » de moi m'avait réjouit au plus haut point ( foutu orgueil masculin )  
Mais que dire de l'excitation de la rencontre réelle, de la surprise lorsque j'avais réalisé qui était cette jeune femme et ce lien déjà intense qui s'était tissé alors qu'elle lisait l'étendue de mon parcours sur terre avait pris des proportions monumentales . Je lisais la souffrance sur son visage , devinais que chaque manifestations de notre connexion devait être à la limite du supportable pour un humain mais elle ne broncha pas .  
Tout cela m'avait laissé pantois et assez admiratif .

Kate …  
Elle était la fille qui me faisais fantasmer comme un beau diable au lycée mais aussi celle qui était insaisissable jadis . J'ignorais qu'elle était médium et de même que je ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle était de celle qui m'obligerait à rejoindre l'autre coté ...

J'avais cru deviner par moment qu'elle n'appréciait pas de devoir se plier aux impératifs de sa « profession » mais il était clair aussi qu'elle devait exceller dans ce domaine car je percevais clairement l'étendu de son pouvoir dans le contrôle de ses émotions.  
Une fois face à elle , quelque chose de plus s'était immiscé entre nous sans que je ne parvienne à lui donner un nom précis .  
Désir , envie , érotisme torride à la limite douloureux , les émotions qui la secouaient étaient tels que je me réjouissais déjà de passer du temps à décortiquer cet imbroglio de ressentis .  
« Oh oui , j'allais bien m'amuser ... »

 

\- Tu … refuses vraiment de traverser ?

Là , pour le coup je ne comprenais plus rien et je laissai échapper un long soupir , l'affaire décidément se compliquait et cela relevait plutôt du défi …  
Je pris quelques secondes pour bien digérer l'information , fermant les yeux , je pris une profonde inspiration et les rouvris …  
Il n'était plus devant moi mais se déplaçait sans bruit dans la pièce , semblant flotter dans ce qui était mon univers , effleurant de ses longs doigts quelques bibelots sur les étagères alentours .  
Je l'observais faire avec curiosité mais un coup de tonnerre retentit au même moment et je sursautai , laissant échapper les quelques feuilles que je tenais entre les mains .  
Elles s'éparpillèrent à mes pieds et m'accroupissant pour les ramasser , il en fit de même .  
Nous restâmes ainsi face à face , le souffle court , nos yeux se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus .

\- Je te répète que je ne passerai pas de l'autre coté et ne crois pas non plus que tu pourras changer quoi que ce soit , la situation me convient très bien en fait … murmura-t-il doucement .

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? répondis je sur le même ton .

\- Je crois que c'est à toi de me le dire ? dit il en me décochant un grand sourire et je l'imitai , plongeant littéralement sous le charme .

Tu sais Kate , je ne peux rien changer chez moi , personne n'y est parvenu en 29 années alors ce n'est pas maintenant ni avec toi que ca changera , j'ai bien profité de ma vie , crois moi jusqu'à ce stupide accident de voiture et même si je suis mort , ma condition de revenant me semble parfois même enviable , je suis certain que certains hommes aimeraient se trouver à ma place… soupira-t- il en me tendant quelques feuilles .

Son air résolu et ce petit sourire en coin ne me disait rien qui vaille songeai-je.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre , que fabriques-tu donc coincé entre les deux mondes alors ?  
Jamais je n'aurais pu me douter de ce qui allait me tomber dessus .

\- Il t'es déjà arrivé de faire des rêves Kate ? D'imaginer la nuit qu'un inconnu vient assouvir tes moindres désirs , tes fantasmes érotiques les plus fous . T'est-il arrivée ne pas savoir distinguer la réalité de l'illusion , de te réveiller en sueur et totalement comblée , de te dire au petit matin que ce rêve n'était peut être pas le fruit de ton imagination ? m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Toi ? Tu … tu peux t'introduire dans les rêves d'une femme ? Murmurai-je .  
Alors là , j'étais abasourdie , choquée cela va de soi mais aussi un peu intriguée .

\- Oui,si elle m'y invite . déclara-t-il .

\- Si elle t'invite ? Mais… de quelle façon ? Comment peux tu … enfin techniquement tu ne couches pas avec elle … comment peux tu ?

– Je ne suis pas tenu aux même règles que toi Kate et puis tu sais il existe des tas d'autres moyens pour mener une femme vers un orgasme « cataclysmique » singea-t-il .

« Oh misère cela voulait donc dire qu'il pouvait les toucher ? »  
Mes yeux se baissèrent et se rivèrent vers ses doigts qui tenaient les feuilles , ses doigts qui étaient si proches des miens.  
Je frissonnai en n'osant plus lever les yeux .  
« Respire Kate , merde respire. »

 

Je réprimais un fou-rire à la voir ainsi suffoquer .  
Oh , j'avais peut être réussi à la choquer mais aussi à l'intriguer .  
Tant mieux ! je savais que le code des Mac-Garrett lui interdisait de toucher les esprits mais pour moi c'était tout le contraire et je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête , la faire désobéir à ce foutu règlement .

A mon grand plaisir , je savais que cette malheureuse Kate était en manque cruel de contacts charnels et la provoquer ainsi me donnait un avantage certain , bon j'avoue que je m'amusais comme un gamin mais à la guerre comme à la guerre même si elle relevait des sens …

Tournant la tête , je l'examinai un peu mieux et notai qu'elle avait les joues aussi cramoisies que sa robe . Je n'hésitai pas une seconde à l'envie de la provoquer de plus belle .

\- Tu veux expérimenter le concept peut être Kate ? susurrai-je en déplaçant mes doigts vers les siens .

Elle leva les yeux soudainement mais nullement paniquée .  
Haussant les épaules , elle fit une petite moue et lâcha dans un souffle :  
– J'avoue que l'idée d'un homme qui profite d'une femme endormie ne m'emballe guère Edward , en revanche … elle ébaucha un petit sourire coquin un fantôme qui vous aide à atteindre un orgasme fabuleux dans votre sommeil , moi je trouve cela plutôt excitant .

Bam ! Sa réponse me pétrifia sur place .  
Comprenant qu'elle n'excluait pas l'éventualité de l'expérience je manquai d'en perdre la mâchoire . Face à une telle provocation je perdais tous mes moyens et elle ajouta .

\- Décidément , tu es le fantôme le plus effronté que j'ai jamais rencontré Edward .

\- Effronté ? Moi ? Balbutiai-je C'est un comble ! que dire de toi alors ? pour une médium tu n'es pas en reste .. grommelai-je .

\- Oui et bien tu sais quoi Edward Cullen ? Ton destin c'est de traverser et le mien de t'aider à le faire , je n'ai jamais failli à une seule mission alors ce n'est certainement pas avec toi que cela commencera ! fanfaronna-t-elle .

\- Tu es sûre ? Personne ne m'a jamais dicté ma conduite ma jolie et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ca commencera , crois moi . Le destin je m'en moque et les règlements sont fait pour être enfreints , répondis je en m'esclaffant .

\- Alors là Cullen , je crois que tu te trompes , alors que tu le veuilles ou non , tu traverseras , crois moi . Me certifia-t-elle .  
Avec son menton relevé et son petit air furieux , j'en aurais bien fait mon repas .  
Elle était à croquer .

\- Et qui donc m'y forcera ? Toi ? dis je en m'esclaffant de plus belle .

\- Moi ! Mais pas maintenant , la journée à été difficile , j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche ...et d'un peu de repos histoire d'y voir un peu plus clair

\- Souhaiterais tu un peu de compagnie ? la coupai-je . Je suis certain que je pourrais t'aider à te détendre tu sais , te savonner le dos ? Je pourrais même te border à l'occasion ...

\- C'est ça oui , et bien à ta place je n'y penserais même pas ! grogna-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Plié en deux , j'éclatai de rire .  
En Kate j'avais trouvé une égale , mon égal . une femme qui semblait aimer ce que j'adorais le plus au monde .  
Le défi .

\- Appelle moi si tu changes d'avis … un seul mot et j'accourrais ! lançai-je dans un dernier fou rire .

Je la suivis des yeux tandis qu'elle levait les bras en signe de reddition ,se dirigeant vers l'escalier en marmonnant quelques formules très colorées à mon encontre , me maudissant à qui mieux mieux .  
Oui , je sentais la fureur qui l'habitait mais je pressentais aussi de la curiosité dans ses émotions et ça c'était une bonne chose pour la suite …  
Il était clair que la situation lui plaisait , ce petit jeu aussi et je me demandais qui serait le plus fort entre l'envie de succomber ou sa mission .

J'avais en tout cas ma petite idée concernant le premier point : cela ne tarderait pas , Kate était très curieuse mais elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle concernant cette histoire de passage et bien que je n'appréciais pas l'idée de la contredire afin de mener à bien l'opération « séduction », il était hors de question que j'aille vers cette foutu lumière .  
Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette certitude mais lié ou pas à cette charmante créature je ne pouvais ni ne voulais céder. Elle non plus .

Que le meilleur gagne Kate … murmurai-je en disparaissant . 

 

\------------------------------------

 

I need you tonight 'Cause I'm not sleeping  
There's something about you girl,that makes me sweat , I've got to let you know...  
You're one of my kind

J'ai besoin de toi ce soir car je ne dors pas  
Il y a quelque chose à propos de toi qui me fait transpirer  
Je dois te faire savoir ...tu es mon genre

Inxs -Need you tonight

\----------------------------------------------

 

Dehors le vent et la pluie faisaient rage tandis que les roulements de tonnerre et autres éclairs percutaient le ciel sans discontinuer faisant écho à la tempête intérieur qui se déchainait en moi .  
Je levai les yeux vers la pendule : 3 heures !  
Martelant l'oreiller d'un coup de poing furieux j'évoquai l'idée d'une douche glacée afin de calmer le feu qui me rongeait et oublier le si séduisant Edward Cullen .  
Comble de l'ironie , j'avais bien tenté de me soulager mais ce pauvre vibro n'avait donné aucun signe de vie , privé de nouvelles piles .  
Super ! J'allais passer la fin de nuit à contempler le plafond …

L'image d'un corps athlétique nu sous la pluie flotta devant mes yeux et un spasme de pure volupté me contracta le ventre et à l'idée d'un orgasme « made by Cullen » : je me liquéfiais de désir …  
Frissonnante , je gémis .  
Je le désirais désespérément , mourant d'envie de me pâmer sous les innombrables fantaisies érotiques que j'avais imaginés depuis des heures et que lui seul pourrait me prodiguer .  
Mais comment faire l'amour avec un fantôme sans enfreindre le code familial ?

« un seul mot et j'accourrai , Kate .. »

Ce n'était pas ainsi que je le remettrais à sa place , ni ne le renverrais là ou il devait être mais comment faire autrement ?  
Comment lui apprendre ce qu'était l'amour si la seule chose qui me venait en tête à sa vue c'était de lui sauter dessus ?  
Pire qu'une écharde plantée sous un ongle , mon désir pour ce fantôme était tel que je n'avais qu'une envie : me pâmer sous ses doigts …  
Je posai la main entre mes seins que le tissu impalpable dissimulait à peine et sentis mon cœur s'affoler sous ma poitrine .

« - Edward ... »  
J'attendis une minute , puis deux , attentive , scrutant les moindres recoins de la chambre mais je ne vis rien , n'entendis rien .

Allons bon …  
\- Edward ? répétai-je .  
Il me semblait impossible à croire qu'il ait menti , les esprits ne le faisaient jamais .

De longues minutes filèrent et dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil, je bourrai l'oreiller de coup de poings vengeurs , me maudissant d'être si faible et priant pour que le jour pointe enfin son nez .  
« Quelle gourde , son excellence devait être occupé ailleurs … »  
Profondément frustrée , épuisée d'avoir ainsi martyrisé ce pauvre coussin , je piquai du nez .  
Edward choisit ce moment pour surgir de l'ombre .  
Sa haute silhouette se découpa sur le mur tandis qu'un nouvel éclair déchirait l'obscurité .  
Un sourire insolent était plaqué sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux semblaient me sonder .

-Vous m'avez appelée Mademoiselle Mac-Garrett ?  
\- Arrête tout de suite ton petit manège je t'interdis …  
Il s'esclaffa alors que je terminais ma phrase  
\- … de lire dans mes pensées !

\- J'en suis incapable , je te l'ai dit par contre je peux ressentir tes émotions , je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'en priver .  
Il s'approcha du lit . Dans son regard l'impudence avait laissé place à la curiosité .

\- Tu ne m'a pas appelé pour tenter de me convaincre de passer de l'autre coté Kate et je trouve absurde qu'un fille aussi jolie et sexy que toi m'invite pour bavarder . Tu as envie de moi Kate , je l'ai senti tout à l'heure , comme je peux le sentir encore maintenant mais tu hésites en pensant à cette sacro-sainte règle . Il soupira , bras croisés en me considérant d'un air pensif .  
\- Appelle moi quand tu te seras décidée conclu-t-il en tournant les talons .

– Edward ! Ne pars pas c'est … toi que je veux !

Il s'arrêta net et pivota sur lui même , un éclair transperça l'obscurité et je distinguai un sourire à damner un saint et des yeux qui pétillaient de malice .  
Il revient sur ses pas .  
– Voilà ce que je voulais entendre .

Ce n'était pas un homme ordinaire , c'était un fantôme , un putain de fantôme et ce que je m'apprêtais à faire devait rendre furieuses des générations entières de Mac Garrett .  
A quoi je m'exposais ? je n'en savais fichtre rien . Étais je prête à courir le risque d'être maudite , brulée sur place , enchainée dans les caves de l'enfer ?  
A tout ça je répondis oui .

Il s'assit au bord du lit et inclina le visage à quelques centimètres du mien , si près que je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser . Mon grand lit parut rétrécir tant sa présence était envahissante .  
Quelle folie allais-je donc commettre .  
Je contemplai Edward Cullen , son regard insondable , ses lèvres pleines et riches de mille promesses …  
Pourquoi se raconter des histoires ? J'en avait terriblement envie mais ne voulait pas être … commune .

Sans plus réfléchir et de peur de changer d'avis , je repoussai mon drap , bondis hors du lit et me campai devant lui .  
Le parquet était glacé sous mes pieds .  
Croisant les bras , j'infiltrai les doigts sous les bretelles de ma nuisette .

\- Un esprit ne peut mentir il est vrai , Edward ?

Ses poings se crispèrent sur le bord de mon lit , nos regards se soudèrent .  
Il acquiesça , ses yeux braqués sur mon corps .  
Les miens rivés sur lui , j'abaissai une bretelle , puis l'autre , encore inexpérimentée à ce genre de petit jeu .  
Le tissu fluide tomba à mes pieds .

\- Comment me vois tu ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante .

Il inspira , me maudissant sans nul doute et murmura :

– Je vois … une femme désirable .  
Je vois des cheveux dorés où la lune allume des reflets d'argents . Je vois des yeux verts avides de connaître des réponses à ses questions , de savoir si un esprit est capable de satisfaire ses envies les plus folles . Je vois une bouche adorable , faite pour les baisers , un visage délicat , un profil fin et des sourcils joliment dessinés . Je vois un corps parfait , voluptueux , tout en courbes douces . Une femme si désirable , encore plus belle que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer .

Tout à coup un violent éclair envahit la pièce , illuminant ses yeux sombres au charme hypnotique .  
Rien ne le détournerait plus de son but .  
Le cœur battant , la peau électrisée. Le bruit de son souffle et du mien résonnait dans le silence de la chambre .Son regard me fit l'effet d'une caresse .  
Aucun de nous deux n'osait toucher l'autre , totalement sous le charme de l'instant puis il céda .

Il y avait des lustres que j'en rêvais , d'elle ainsi .  
Lorsque je l'avais surprise dans son lit , cette nuisette sombre si aguicheuse et si transparente …  
je m'étais dis que rien ne pouvait être plus envoûtant , c'était une erreur , une terrible erreur .  
J'étais tombé sous le charme de son corps si parfait .  
J'aurais tout donner pour exciter du bout de mes doigts chaque millimètre d'elle , caresser la rondeur de ses seins , redessiner la courbe douce de ses hanches jusqu'au cœur de sa féminité .  
Tout en elle criait que son corps affamé aspirait à être comblé jusqu'au bout de la nuit .  
Ses yeux qui plongèrent dans les miens firent battre mon cœur à coups redoublés , j'y lisais le reflet du même désir que le mien et je capitulai .

Jamais je n'avais autant désiré une femme ...  
Je capturai avec une de mes main sa nuque délicate , attirant son visage à moi , m'emparant de sa bouche dans un baiser vorace , passionné , le corps en feu , approfondissant encore et encore ce baiser . Affamé d'elle et de son corps , je la dévorais avec gourmandise , avec passion , pourchassant sa langue de la mienne , mon visage plongé dans sa chevelure soyeuse au goût de fruit .

J'étais envouté , en manque et totalement ...

En transe , je me projetai furieusement à sa rencontre , vorace , insatiable mais je savais que le désir qu'il avait en lui était tout aussi brulant .  
Le temps n'était pas propice au calme , c'était une tempête qui se déchainait entre nos deux corps .  
« Nous trouverions bien un instant d'accalmie durant la nuit »songeai-je .  
Pour l'heure c'était juste une notion d'urgence .

Le désir lui montait , aigu , presque primitif tandis qu'il me serrait plus fort entre ses bras .  
Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il n'était qu'un esprit , les sensations étaient tellement vraies , sa peau si chaude , si douce contre la mienne ..  
Murmurant mon prénom , ses mains vinrent encadrer mon visage pour venir saisir ma nuque effleurant ma bouche de ses lèvres .  
Avec un soupir je me laissai faire , fermant les yeux , brulant de me laisser emporter là où il le désirait tandis que ses lèvres capturaient les miennes , chaudes , enivrantes , insistantes .  
Les pensées se bousculaient dans mon esprit tandis qu'il m'enlaçait toujours plus étroitement , approfondissait son baiser , caressant mon dos et affolant mes sens .

La sensation de ses lèvres était bien réelle , il les effleurait puis investissait avidement ma bouche taquinant ma langue de la sienne , entamant une danse affolante tout autour , m'explorant , me dévorant .  
Du bout des doigts il me redessina avant d'encadrer mon visage de ses larges mains si chaudes , si fortes mais je sentais le tremblement qui les agitait .

Le plaisir était si intense qu'il en devenait irréel , entendre ses soupirs contre mon oreille ,sentir sa bouche tentatrice mordiller la mienne et ce parfum de fruit qui m'ensorcelait .

Avec une lenteur atroce , il s'inclina sur moi , me taquinant du bout des lèvres et à petits coup de langue , lécha ma peau , mes seins tour à tour , en y pressant le bout entre ses lèvres , absorbant la pointe toute entière dans sa bouche , me mordillant avec douceur , prenant tout son temps pour me gouter avec délectation .  
Je me cambrai à sa rencontre , m'offrant tout entière , me livrant sans pudeur à ses caresses .  
Le temps parut se suspendre .

Ses mains explorèrent enfin la totalité de mon corps , tour à tour délicates et hardies , frôlant avec dévotion chaque centimètre carré de peau sur son passage , meurtrissant la finesse de celle ci .  
Si parfaites , si masculines caresses ...

J'étais en feu à présent , ondulant des hanches de manière indécente , avide et tourmentée de ce désir irrépressible que j'avais qu'il se fonde en moi .  
Je ne saurais dire comment nous nous retrouvâmes dans mon lit …

Avec des gestes fébriles , parcourant lentement mes seins , mes hanches , mon ventre , inexorablement il se rapprochait du creux de mes cuisses pour venir s'y poser , écartant les replis humides de mon intimité tandis que je retenais mon souffle .  
Lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent le point si sensible de mon être , lorsque son pouce en effleura le contour , je lâchai un long cri étranglé qui se termina en long feulement qu'il captura d'un baiser .  
Sa langue mimant les assauts passionnés de ses doigts en moi .  
J'eus beau le supplier de mettre fin à mon attente , il demeurait sourd à mes prières , continuant à me caresser avec une habileté diabolique pour un être fait de brume.  
Haletante , je me tordais , m'enroulais contre sa main lorsque le plaisir explosa en moi , brutal , sans fin tel un torrent qui dévastait tout sur son passage .  
Un dernier spasme me parcourut , je frissonnai longuement .  
La pression de son pouce fit jaillir une seconde vague de plaisir , me terrassant à une telle vitesse qu'elle me prit par surprise et me laissa pantelante et aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon

Son haleine tiède avait déjà quitté mon cou pour venir tracer une ligne de feu qui se dirigeait vers mon ventre , sa langue descendait lentement , trop lentement .  
Lorsque la direction de ses lèvres changea pour venir se perdre sur mes hanches , je le maudis à haute voix et il éclata de rire .  
Ses lèvres entreprirent de déposer avec lenteur une pluie de baiser sur mes cuisses , ses dents s'enfonçant parfois tendrement dans ma peau , il n'était que douceur et sensualité .  
Mes hanches se tendaient désespérément vers lui , recherchant plus . Je ne lui offris aucune résistance ...  
Un cri m'échappa lorsque je sentis sa bouche fondre contre mon intimité , électrisée par ce contact , je n'étais déjà plus que frémissement .  
Ses lèvres froides posées sur ma peau tendre et brulante …

 

Lorsque j'entendais ses soupirs alors que ma langue la caressait doucement , qu'elle gémissait et que ma bouche mordillait tendrement ses replis les plus intimes , je prenais autant de plaisir qu'elle tout simplement .  
Traçant de mes doigts des cercles lents de plus en plus étroit au cœur même de sa féminité .  
Si soyeuse , si brulante , je poursuivis mes caresses , alternant touches légères et pressions plus appuyées jusqu'à trouver ce point secret qui je le savais la mènerait tout droit à l'orgasme .  
Lorsqu'elle se figea d'un coup sa respiration devenant laborieuse , je sus que je l'avais trouvé.

Ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur ce petit bourgeon de chair noyé d'attente , m'embrassant avec gourmandise , sa langue s'appliquant à reproduire des mouvements si sensuels que je sentis mon sang qui s'accélérait dans mes veines au contact de sa bouche qui s'agitait de plus belle .  
M'effleurant doucement avec la pointe de ses dents , il me mordillait avec douceur, jouant à me faire gémir de plus en plus vite , de plus en plus fort , explorant les replis délicats de ma chair .  
Convulsivement , je serrais et desserrais les poings , jouet docile entre ses lèvres habiles .  
Dans une tentative désespérée de garder ma retenue , je bloquai un cri dans le fond de ma gorge mais lorsque sa main entreprit d'agir en duo avec sa bouche , je compris que mon corps n'en supporterait pas plus  
Je ne savais plus ou j'étais , fermant les yeux , je me laissais envahir par les sensations , bien décidé à laisser l'orgasme qui montait prendre possession de mon corps .

Soudain il déferla en moi , le vrai , le fort , l'unique , celui qui faisait contracter les muscles , crisper les poings et serrer les dents puis t'enveloppait d'extase pure .  
Tout tournait autour de moi , mes hanches se soulevaient d'elle même pour accentuer la pression de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que je me brise , j'explose contre sa bouche , le corps en mille morceau  
Les sensations étaient trop fortes .  
Un long cri m'échappa ; rauque , puissant qui se brisa dans un soupir ...

\- Encore ? souffla-t-il contre ma tempe alors qu'il était entre mes cuisses quelques secondes plus tôt .  
Décidément , mon bourreau ne me laisserait aucun répit ...

J'acquiesçai , les paupières closes , perdue entre émerveillement et surprise.  
Sa bouche prit alors lentement le chemin de mon cou , ses lèvres y imprimaient de tendres baisers , son souffle se faisant froid ou chaud tandis qu'il parcourait le creux entre mes seins .  
C'était si bon ...  
Lorsqu'il captura de sa bouche leurs pointes durcies , j'étouffai un cri .  
Sa langue joua à les contourner , aspirant , léchant alors qu'une longue plainte s'échappa de mes lèvres et je le suppliai d'abréger ce supplice avant de lui murmurer dans un souffle de continuer .  
Je me laissai faire sans peine , frissonnante poupée dévouée , lui laissant tout le loisir de me taquiner davantage , esclave d'un être de l'entre deux monde .

Survolant , papillonnant sans retenue le cœur de mon intimité, ses doigts avaient repris leur doux manège tandis qu' il capturait ma bouche avec un baiser doux et renversant .  
Les mouvements de sa langue épousaient le rythme de sa main qui me caressait intimement .  
Ou étais ce l'inverse ?

Il buvait maintenant à mes lèvres , pressant ma langue , la mêlant à la sienne  
Je n'arrivais plus à penser alors qu'un autre de ses doigts trouva le centre de mon plaisir sans cesser de prodiguer à mes lèvres le plus langoureux et lent des supplices , je sentis bientôt la spirale du plaisir prendre de l'ampleur dans mon ventre.

Pourtant , je tendis la main pour faire courir un doigt sur sa virilité , curieuse de le toucher , parcourant lentement toute la longueur pour venir refermer ma main sur lui .  
Enfreignant avec bonheur tous les règlements.

Son gémissement rauque fut une magnifique récompense , sa main s'immisça plus profondément entre mes cuisses , ses doigts s'attardèrent en un point précis qu'il caressa longuement .  
Le sang bouillonnait déjà contre ma tempe .

N'ayant pas desserré mon étreinte autour de son sexe , je continuai à faire bouger ma main en de longues oscillations , d'abord lente et tendre pour finir plus appuyées , ne lui laissant aucun répit .  
« Œil pour œil Monsieur Cullen »

Mes caresses lui arrachèrent des gémissements rauques, profonds tandis qu'il palpitait entre mes doigts .  
Lorsque je gémis en m'arc-boutant à mon tour contre sa main voyageuse, il ne perdit pas une seconde et je me retrouvai prisonnière entre ses bras .  
« Dent pour dent Mademoiselle Mac Garrett »

Celles ci étaient en train de jouer avec le lobe de mon oreille tandis que ses mains ondulaient de concert le long de ma hanche .  
Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait mon corps , ses longues mains avaient trouvées et capturées les miennes pour les tendre doucement au dessus de ma tête .  
Je capitulai .  
Ses mains fermes étaient sur mes hanches , son sexe profondément ancré en moi , sa bouche dévorant la mienne ...

J'hésitai l'espace d'un instant , brulant de découvrir les délices intimes de son corps puis je plongeai . Le contact de l'intimité de Kate autour de mon sexe m'entraina dans une spirale de volupté sans borne .  
Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que notre corps à « essence » serait si enflammé .  
J'adorais sa façon de m'embrasser , sa façon de se concentrer sur ma bouche , la curiosité de sa langue , cette impression qu'elle me donnait de vouloir m'absorber toute entier .  
Peu à peu je la sentais s'étirer doucement autour de moi , un long soupir nous échappa de concert .  
Nos deux corps s'imbriquaient à la perfection ...

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal , je veux que tu t'habitues à moi ... murmura-t-il .

Plantant mes ongles dans son dos tandis qu'il nouait plus fermement mes jambes contre ses reins ,  
je laissai échapper une longue plainte qui vint mourir contre ses lèvres.

Il allait , venait en moi avec force .  
Impérieux , semblant vouloir gagner une bataille ,il prononça mon nom à mi voix puis je le vis l'articuler comme une litanie .  
Instinctivement , je l'enserrai de mes bras , plongeant mes ongles dans le creux de ses reins , il souleva les hanches pour nous unir plus étroitement , excitant à couper le souffle , suivant mes mouvements en se pinçant les lèvres , se pressant un peu plus fortement à moi et là je me laissai emporter , dans une succession de petits gémissements où se trouvait mon âme , mon cœur , je plongeai à mon tour .  
D'un coup de rein il inversa les rôles et je me retrouvai le chevauchant .

Ses doigts vinrent se placer contre mon dos puis descendirent plus bas , pour venir caresser mes fesses par petites touches légères , me laissant osciller à mon rythme contre son sexe .  
Je me hissais sans peine et redescendais un peu plus à chaque fois .  
A chaque gémissement de sa gorge qui se faisait plus profond , sa bouche vint retrouver la mienne , près , tout près , mais il ne m'embrassait pas , il respirait doucement , nous respirions ensembles , calquant nos soupirs en écho .

Comme j'aimais être en elle …  
Frémissante , gémissante , si réceptive à mes caresses , si gracieuse dans le plaisir ...  
Elle était vivante entre mes bras , ne cachant rien de ses émotions .  
Non corps ne palpitaient pas seulement d'extase mais le plaisir que je lui donnais semblait la nimber d'un halo de volupté.  
Divine , sublime , parfaite Kate .  
Ses yeux étaient comme deux lacs sombres , brillant d'un éclat tel que je m'immobilisai un instant pour la contempler .  
Un éclair de lucidité me transperça : j'étais en train de tomber dans quelque chose d'étrange ...

Les vagues du plaisir recommençaient à affluer , prenant leur source là où se rejoignaient nos corps et se déversant au plus profond de moi comme une onde de choc.  
Deux corps en fusion ne faisaient qu'un , si intimement soudés que l'on ne pouvait deviner où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre ...  
Ses mains se refermèrent sur mes épaules , descendant lentement le long de mes bras , agrippant mes hanches avec douceur , se posèrent sur mes fesses et recommencèrent leur doux manège .  
Le monde se réduisait à ce lit.

Je la pénétrai d'un coup de rein puissant et le même gémissement s'échappa de nos gorges , soupirs éperdus de deux corps sur la même longueur d'onde .  
Délibérément , je plongeai , encouragé par le mouvement de ses hanches qui m'invitaient à intensifier la cadence puis à redevenir le calme avant la tempête de nos sens .  
Nos mouvements étaient frénétiques mais j'avais l'impression de vivre la scène au ralenti tant le plaisir d'être enfin en elle me comblait .  
Je me pliai de bonne grâce à ses désirs , laissant mon corps parler à ma place , lui offrant ce qu'elle désirait tant , lui imposant une cadence infernale jusqu'à ce que ses cris montèrent crescendo , jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble et crie contre ma bouche de ralentir , l'admirant dans l'extase amoureuse .  
Tout cela décupla mon propre plaisir , me forçant à tenir encore pour l'entendre pousser ce dernier soupir .

 

Un grondement sourd jaillit soudain  
La lumière vacilla une fois , une seconde , puis toute les pièces sombrèrent dans l'obscurité .  
L'orage rugissait avec force dehors , un éclair illumina la baie vitrée .

« L'atmosphère extérieur n'avait rien à envier avec ce qui se passait à l'intérieur »songeai je .  
Les éclairs semblaient ajouter à la violence de la passion qui nous habitait .  
\- Tu es si belle Kat ... tu es à moi cette nuit . murmura-t-il

Cette fois , il me pénétra avec lenteur ; juste un peu , m'arrachant un gémissement de désir inassouvi puis me quitta dans un mouvement de hanche qui fit monter un autre gémissement au fond de ma gorge  
A mesure qu'il répétait ses assauts , je rejetais la tête en arrière ,me tordais contre lui  
à la fois si possessif , si exigeant pour devenir plus paresseux , plus doux et tendre me laissant éperdue , enchainée à lui .  
Nos corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre .  
Les frottements de sa peau contre la mienne , ses coups de reins profonds , ses va et vient hypnotiques allait me faire voler en éclats jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux pour me plonger dans les siens .  
Ce fut la lumière que j'y vu qui me bouleversa ...

Tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi se retrouvait là , reflété dans ce regard où je lisais dans le mien comme dans un miroir .

\- Dis le moi demanda-t-il la respiration rauque .

Le monde pouvait bien chavirer , l'orgasme montait en moi , je me sentis perdre pied .

Un « Je t'aime »doux et tendre franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle s' accrochait à mon cou dans un dernier spasme .  
Je restai sans voix, son aveu avait suffit à lui seul à me faite toucher les étoiles ...  
Elle gémit mon prénom une dernière fois contre mon cou comme si j'étais le seul être au monde qui comptait pour elle , je fis la même chose avec une dévotion qui m'avait pour l'heure toujours manqué .

 

Je basculais , oublieuse du monde , emportée dans le tourbillon de l'extase quand il enfouit le visage dans mes cheveux et explosa à son tour de plaisir .

Doucement , il libéra son étreinte pour venir m'allonger , mon corps vibrait encore des derniers spasmes amoureux ;  
Silencieux , attendant patiemment que les sensations merveilleuses qu'il m'avait offertes disparaissent ses doigts fondait sur ma peau dans une ultime caresse .  
Je me reposais sur lui , les yeux fermés , la joue sur son épaule écoutant battre mon cœur violemment .

Étendu sur le coté , je regardais avec émerveillement son visage .  
« Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais être rassasié d'elle »songeai-je avec douleur .  
Je me sentais bien , mieux que bien , j'avais adoré chaque seconde avec elle , délicieux répit dans ma quête inachevée et l'esprit apaisé par ce que je venais de découvrir .  
Kate ne m'avait pas seulement ouvert son cœur , elle venait de délivrer le mien ...

\- Edward ?

J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que la place à coté de moi était vide , mon visage ne rencontrait plus que le tissu frais de l'oreiller et alors que la tempête faiblissait au dehors , l'inéluctable réalité me frappa de plein fouet et un sentiment de vide glacial me parcourut

 

\----------

 

Six mois plus tard

 

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinta pour la quatrième fois ...  
\- J'arrive !!!! hurlai-je du fin fond de la salle de bain .  
Jetant une serviette sur mes cheveux , m'enroulant dans la seconde je pestai en allant ouvrir .  
\- Bon sang Karen , tu as de la chance d'être ma meilleure amie parce que sinon … dis je ouvrant brutalement la porte .  
Un homme aux cheveux cuivrés , de haute taille se tenait dos à ma porte .  
Je tressaillis .  
Vu ainsi il ressemblait à Edward . Ça y est j'avais des visions maintenant , c'était la seule explication possible . Comment pouvais je me résoudre à vivre sans lui si je le voyais partout ?  
« Ce n'est pas possible murmurai-je , il a traversé … »  
Il se retourna et je restai figée sur place .  
\- Bonjour , vous êtes Kate ? Kate MacGarrett ? Je suis votre nouveau voisin , j'ai emménagé il y a quelques semaines et je fais une petite fête ce soir , ca vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant .  
Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure . Il était si réel …

Interdite je ne savais plus que croire , ma raison qui me hurlait à la manipulation , mon coeur qui brulait d'y croire .  
Sa main se tendit , comme dans un film au ralentit , se levant à ma rencontre .

\- Je me présente , je m'appelle Anthony , Anthony Masen …

Tandis que les mots se frayaient un passage vers mon esprit , je reconnus son parfum et cette petite veine qui pulsait à la naissance de son cou elle , m'indiquait qu'il était bien vivant .  
Je sentis le souffle de l'espoir me gagner . Serait il possible que …  
Je me jetais à son cou et l'embrassai fougueusement avant de stopper net .  
Et voilà , il allait me prendre pour une folle furieuse ...  
Confuse , je reculai mais un sourire s'étalait sur son visage .  
Alors il s'avança et prit mon visage entre ses mains …

Mamzelle PaP's ©

**Author's Note:**

> La suite ?
> 
> Ne Rêvez pas , ceci est juste un O.S , à vous de l'imaginer et de faire travailler votre boite à fantasme ^^  
> Kiss – 
> 
> Mademoiselle PaP's*


End file.
